When I Look At You
by Julia2602
Summary: Miley observed a murder and has to pretend her own death. She lands in a "special witness protection program" with the Halliwell Family in San Francisco.
1. The Last Day Of My Life

**Hey**

**So this is my first try to translate one of my fanfictions into English. I had a few friends searching for mistakes, but I don't think we found all. **

Titel: When I Look At You

Fandom: Hannah Montana ( Charmed and Camp Rock (You should know Charmed and Camp Rock but you don't have to be an expert to understand the story))

Lenght: I don't know. I have ideas for about 25 Chapters so far...

Song: When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus

Banner: /1d8b0e

**Plot: Miley observed a murder and has to pretend her own death. She lands in a "special witness protection program" with the Halliwell Family in San Francisco.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Camp Rock or Charmed.**

Anyone who finds mistakes can keep and eat them. =)

Chapter 1: The Last Day Of My Life (Jesus on Extasy)

_They always warned me,  
Do not reach too high.  
Cause if you fly too high,  
You'll fall even deeper.  
But I ignored all their warnings,  
I got my wings and flew away to the sun._

Actually, it was just a normal day. The sun was laughing at Malibu when I went to school and the sky was cloudless. Even in school there was nothing worth mentioning happened. In the afternoon I gave an autograph session as Hannah Montana and presented my new song. Like every night, since two weeks ago, I went jogging. Then it happened, and it changed my whole life.

I ran along the beach. The sky was bathed in a deep orange and the endless vast of the Pacific also seemed on the horizon, not to end. It was a beautiful summer night and the summer holidays would begin in two weeks. After I had run a few miles, suddenly I heard screams. Helpful, curious and stupid as I was I followed to the source of the screams. And then I saw them, or rather him how he murdered her. Not far away from Rico's beach bar. Countless times pushed the approximately 1.80 meters tall man with black dreadlocks. Again and again he rammed the knife deep into her chest. As I stood there petrified, less than 10 meters away.

Suddenly the man stopped. He had noticed me. The Murderer stared at me and I stared back. The man shrugged, and it seemed as if he was wondering what to do. But before he could move, I ran away. I ran for my life. I could not guess or find out what this man would do with me if he would catch me. I could not go home. I would only bring my family in danger if the guy would follow me. Directed by adrenaline, I ran to the nearest police station. Where else should I go? After all, I had just witnessed a murder.

Breathless I rushed into the building and talked with the first policeman I saw.

"Please, you have to help me. I was just jogging on the beach when I saw a man who stabbed on a woman. He has seen how I've been looking at him." Spluttered it out of me.

"Slow down. Sit down for now. I am Detective Darryl Morris. Calm down only once and then tell me the whole story.", replied the policeman, pointing at one of the chairs to sit on while he fetched me a glass of water and rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

Slowly, I calmed down and the trembling in my hands subsided. The adrenaline gave way and was replaced by the naked fear for my life and my family and friends. After all, the man had seen me and my face was not exactly unknown. Even if a blonde wig disguised my true identity. I breathed deeply through a couple of times and started telling Detective Morris what I have seen.

"I was jogging on the beach. Just like every night. Suddenly I heard the sound of a screaming woman. I do not know if it was curiosity or the desire to help. Anyway, I followed the Screams to it's source. Then I saw him. He, He completely ignored her Screams and didn't stop stabbing his knife in her chest even when she wasn't screaming anymore. Suddenly he stopped and turned to me. I got my legs taken in hand and ran away. I was afraid to walk home if the guy would follow me. That's why I'm here now."

"Where exactly have you observed the murder?"

At the word murder, I winced.

"On Malibu beach in the vicinity of Rico's bar"

"Wait here. I send just a few people there!" Darryl looked at me encouragingly and went to his colleagues for the information I had given him to pass.

Then I saw his face. A large Poster hung at the end of the corridor. He grinned at me cheeky. It was the man whom I had watched less than an hour in a cold-blooded murder. Here, too, adorned a large scar his face. However, he had a completely different hairstyle. On this screen, he had his hair blond, not brown and it was much shorter, too.

"Detective Morris?"

"Yes? Ehm ... What is your name?"

"Miley Stewart."

"Okay, Miley. Do you remember anything else? "

"No, but the man whom I had seen on beach, was the man of the posters printed on here."

Darryl looked at me wide-eyed with fright.

"You have really seen this man while stabbed a woman at the beach?", Morris said, pointing to the large Wanted Poster.

"Yes", I replied, slightly confused.

Nervously, the Detective went through his hair. He rotated a couple of times around his own axis and told me to remain seated; afterwards Darryl disappeared in one of the offices.

Time passed. After 20 minutes he was still not back. My nervousness increased. I had not brought my cell phone. Dad was in the meantime ensured intended, because I left home about two hours ago. I waited another 20 minutes as Darryl finally reappeared in the corridor. He came directly to me and referred me to follow him. A little later I found myself in his office on a chair in front of his desk.

"Miley, I can say Miley, can I?" Nod. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17,"

"Did you speak to anyone else after you have seen the murder?"

"No. I left my phone at home."

"That's good!" Detectives Morris looked at me relieved.

I was just confused. "Why is that good?"

"Because the man you've seen is a contract killer, who has made the hobby leisure serial killer to be his. Just here in California, he raped 13 women within 3 months and then stabbed them mercilessly cruel. He was observed while killing before. The witnesses we have lost because we did not know with what kind of a serial killer, we had to do it and we have not taken it seriously that the murderer had seen him. That can't happen again."

Darryl paused and looked at me seriously while I processed the new information.

"We need to temporarily get rid of you," went on Darryl.

Startled, I looked at him. What was the meaning of „temporarily get rid of you"? Would he hide me? Insert me into a witness protection program? Take me in protective custody?

"What do you mean by temporarily get rid of you?" I finally asked with a trembling voice.

"You just suddenly disappear from the scene. We bring you somewhere under, change your appearance a bit and if you've made your testimony to court at some point, then you can continue to live your old life.", replied the detective, and looked at me encouragingly.

Silence.

"You can not! I can't just disappear from the scene. That would be almost like a global scandal. ", I burst out after some minutes.

Well Darryl was easily confused now.

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath before I answered him.

"This may sound a bit crazy. But I am master in disguise. Finally no one has noticed that I'm Hannah Montana yet. "

He looked at me incredulously.

"And I should believe you because... "

"Listen. I know that is not currently available for the satisfaction to you, but it's true. If I or Hannah just disappears, it would attract attention and the serial killer could be able to recognize my face in the media hype."

"I do not know yet whether I should believe you or not."

"Detectives Morris ..."

"Call me Darryl."

"Then Darryl it is. I don't really know how I could prove it to you. The last time I had to prove to a police officer that I'm Hannah Montana I spent two hours with his daughter in an interrogation room. And believe me, that was not a nice experience. "

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"_You get the limo out front; Have the styles, every shoe every color; Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun; Its really you but no one ever discovers ..._", I started to sing.

Now Darryl smiled.

"Okay. I believe you. You're lucky that my kids are crazy for your music and I know your songs! "

I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, then we have to get otherwise disappear. Somehow definitive, so the serial killer is really thinking you were death so he won't attack your family and friends to get you."

"How to attack?"

"If we simply get rid of you and it seems like you're cut off, or for him as we would have hidden you, then he will try to lure you out of the reserve by threatening your family members or even kill. That is why we must act radically. "

"What exactly do you mean? "

"We have to pretend you are death. And the public needs to know. The serial killer, it must be noticed and you must not tell anyone anything. "

I had not expected this. Astonished, I looked at him. I had to fake my own Death to the rest of the world and my family? After I had overcome the initial shock I realized that Darryl was right. This was the only way to protect my family and to be safe.

"Ok. What should I do and where do you send me?", I finally asked.

"I have a clue. But I must call only once around a bit and see if it works the way I want it. But if so, then you really need not worry anymore. They are the best and probably your only chance to survive."

Darryl nodded encouragingly and left the room to make his calls. Meanwhile I had been here for 1 ½ hours. Again and again I looked nervously to the door and then out the window. Had I not merely went jogging on the beach, I wouldn't have this problem with the guy who would kill me or my family when he found out who I am. He probably knew by now. After all, I was once again on the covers of all magazines and posters for the next tour hung all over Los Angeles. It was a miracle that no one at school recognized I'm Hannah Montana yet.

What if he already knew who I was? I think the eye of a job and serial killer is trained tot remember faces and find out names and addresses. I took once again a deep breath and tried to push aside the dark thoughts. But it did not seem to be working. Again and again I imagined how this man hurt my family and friends like the woman on the beach.

Suddenly the door of the office opened again.

"Miley Stewart?", I was greeted by the tall blonde policeman who stuck his head into the room.

"Yes." I said uncertainly.

"Are you coming, please? We have found the woman on the beach and have your testimony or protocol to take."

Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared again in the hallway. I quickly got up and followed him. On the way I saw Darryl in a conference room in a discussion with some other police officers. The blond policeman took me into his office and I had to tell my story again, while he co-wrote everything, and filmed and recorded on a tape. I felt as I sat in an interrogation, even though I was not even in an interrogation room. The blond, his name was Detective Mark Fuller, wanted to know the most exactly detail and I also had to prove that I led a double life. After two hours, it seemed to me at last, Darryl came back and took me out of there. It wasn't two hours, but only 30 minutes!

"I've found out a place and a plan for how we can pretend your death."

I swallowed.

"Okay, where it goes?"

"I won't tell you yet but two of your protectors are already here. They will help you fake your death. "

I looked at him skeptically.

„Aha, and how will that work?"

"It must seem quite real and can not be played. He may not detect the fraud. So you will not return home again before. "

He held the door to his office, while I stared at him with big eyes.

"How do you mean this? I can't say goodbye before?"

"No. That would be too obvious, because your family may find out that you're up to something." Darryl looked at me seriously and I was close to tears.

Only now I noticed the blond and brown haired boys in the room. While the blond smiled the send me a evil glare, as if I was from another planet.

"Oh yes. Miley may I introduce Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. They are brothers and their family will take care of you until the Problem is solved."

"Hi. I'm Wyatt.", the blond came to me and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Chris. But don't expect that we'll carry your luggage behind, or be your maids." said the other, staring at me with hostility.

Great. He thinks I'm such a diva, just because I'm famous.

"I'm Miley. And do not worry I will not ask the same of you." I said and winked, "So you told them my story already?" I asked finally addressed to Darryl.

"Yes. I told them."

"And what's the plan now?"

"We simulate using the two in an accident in which you're unfortunately killed. We take a taxi, and then it looks to the murderer as if it had happened with your curse. The cars will burn out completely. So you were supposed to be only identified by your teeth. We have a special unit, which then will take care of the accident site. After waiting for an appropriate time that is needed I use the dental records to identify you. Two people will stand at the door and tell your father about the accident and bring him here. This is the moment you orb with Chris and Wyatt in your room and pack some important things which should not attract attention when they're missing. Then you disappear immediately and you should get another hairstyle fast."

"Okay. And how do we solve that problem with Hannah? And what do you mean at all with beam me? "

"The Hannah problem is solved if your father tells your secret. We hope he does. Then the murderer knows that he must not look for you and we continue to look for him. When he is in prison we'll tell the truth to the public. I let the guys better explain the orb thing. "

I turned to the brothers. I don't know why, but the one giving me a death glare was kind of cute.

Wyatt took a deep breath and looked at his brother, who nodded.

"Miley. What we're gonna tell you now may sound strange and unrealistic, but it's the truth. Our family is descended from witches and our Mother is one herself. Our father worked as a Whitelighter. Who is the protector of witches. My brother and I are half witch and half Whitelighter. We have magic powers and are able to "orb" us, which is kind of teleportation."

I could not help it. I had to laugh. This story sounded so invented.

Suddenly, Chris disappeared in a blue light and not even 2 seconds later he stood behind me. Startled, I looked at him. Now I believed her story.

"Do you believe us now?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then yes, we can get started. Miley, you must have something to do with your hair and take a picture. Then I'll give you a temporary card with your identity. The Halliwell family will tell you the other details later. Can I have your I-Pod? "

"Ok. Why?", I asked confused. Why did he want my I-Pod?

"We put it into the taxi. It will not burn and we can trick your father. As if additional proof. I guess your father know how your I-Pod looks like.?", said the detective.

"Whatever.", I said and handed him my I-Pod.

Darryl took the MP3-Player and gave it to a colleague. He said they would now pull out to stage for my death. We waited and waited. Only now I realized how tired I was. Eventually, the fatigue had won and I fell asleep.


	2. Every Part Of Me

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to translate the second chapter! What can I say? I'm lazy! =) I still need to finish the German Version of Chapter 3! O_o But I'm working on it! ;) If you want to annoy me by telling me I should update faster you can add me on Twitter (CrazyGrashalm)! =D**

**Thank you for all the nice Reviews and I hope You'll like the second chapter too. ;)**

**I'll change the POV sometimes so don't be confused. ;)**

**Little Background info (about Paige) for those who don't know much about Charmed:**  
**The show is about the 3 sisters Prue, Piper und Phoebe. After Prue's death (Season 3) they find out that they have another sister. Paige is the daughter of theis mother Patty and her Whitelighter (Protector of the witches) Sam. Their relationship wasn't allowed and they were afraid the elders (the bosses of the good people in the magic world) would find out so they left Paige on the front steps of a church. Paige was adoptet and her parents died in a car accident when she was 15 or 16. (I don't really know)**

**The Spell I used in this Chapter is from Charmed Episode 8x01 and I changed I a little! **

**The song in this Chapter is "Every Part Of Me" by Hannah Montana!**

**Special Thanks to my Best Friend who tried to find all the mistakes I made while translating this Chapter! Add her on Twitter (Denise080293)! ;) If you still find any mistakes you can eat them! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Charmed... =(**

Chapter 2: „Every Part Of Me"

_Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every Part of Me _

Five hours later I was awakened. The Plan was working successful and the Employee from Darryl was on the way to my father and my brother. They had to tell them what „happend" in Person and they had to bring my father and Jackson here. The two had to make a statement whether or not the accident was a real accident. After all my dead by car accident had to look real for them. I slowly stood up and stretched. Man, I was exhausted. I had been sitting in this chair for hours now.

"Ok, and how will we do it now?" I asked Wyatt and Chris.

Wyatt came to me and stretched out his hand.

"We orb to your house and you pack a few things and then we'll orb to our house. You will live with my aunt. It's your Camouflage. But I'll tell you later."

I nodded and took his hand. Hardly five seconds later had I found myself standing in my room. Suddenly I was dizzy and I had sat down. I do not know how to describe it yet, but to orb felt really weird at first. When the room stopped spinning I got up and went to my wardrobe. Quickly, I had packed one or another of my favorite pieces of clothing and not just one pair of shoes. When I finished my wardrobe I opened the door to my Hannah Closet. I didn't want any clothes. I reached into one of the rear shelf where I kept my shoes. There it was, the little box with all the photos and my collection of song lyrics.

"Wow!" Chris just walked into my closet and was amazed, "That's what I call a wardrobe! Wyatt told me to ask if you have everything."

"Not really, but if I take with me even more the missing Clothes will be noticed."

"Yes, you're right. What's in the box? "

"Photos, lyrics, memories ...", I replied, shrugging my shoulders, while I sadly looked around the room.

"Wouldn't it be noticeable when you take the box?", asked Chris surprised.

"Hardly. Nobody knows about this box. That's why I have it here in one of the hidden rear shelves."

I had to grin. Even if he still glared at me, he was cute.

"Okay, we need to go.", said Wyatt, as he walked into my Hannah Montana Closet.

"I think "Best of Both Worlds" can be taken literally here?", he noted and winked at me. I laughed and nodded.

"Let's Go", said Chris, and took my bags. Suddenly he was bathed in blue light and disappeared. Startled, I jumped to the side. I definitely had to get used to it.

"Come on, we have to go, too." Wyatt stretched out his hand to me and a few seconds later I found myself in a large living room which was full of strangers starring at me.

**~*~ Darryls POV ~*~**

I was nervous. I paced up and down in my office. Immediately I had to lie to a father. Tell him that his daughter was killed in a car accident. Although she was safe with the Halliwell's in San Francisco. I breathed deeply a few times and tried to calm myself. It was good that I had helped the Halliwell's in the past so many times and that they had agreed immediately to help with now. I don't know any other place where Miley could have been safe.

"Detectives Morris? The Family members are here."

"Okay. Thank you."

I sat on the chair behind my desk and looked briefly at the I-Pod which Miley had left there. It was slightly blackened on the back now. After all, it had been briefly in the fire. A few seconds later a big, strong man with almost shoulder length hair entered the room, Miley's father Robby Ray Stewart. He was followed by a boy who appeared to be a little older than Miley. He had blonde hair and was quite small, this seemed to be her brother Jackson.

"Mr. Stewart. Please, sit down."

I stood up and shook his hand. He sat down in the chair where his daughter had been sitting less than an hour ago.

"Are you sure that this is Miley?", he asked and looked at me.

"Yes, we are sure. The dental records have confirmed this clear.", I replied dryly.

"Oh my God. That is her I-Pod!", Jackson reported now to speak.

I gave him the I-Pod and he looked stunned at it, while his father struggled with tears.

"My sincere condolences."

"How, how did that happen?", Jackson asked after a few moment of silence.

"It was quite a big accident. Miley was sitting in a cab. They drove in a traffic jam and several cars behind them overlooked it and went on from behind. There was a big collision and the taxi was spun into the air. The leaking gas exploded and several cars and the cab burned completely.", I told them sober the fictional, half-true facts. After all, this accident had really happened. Only it was made and executed by stunt men were. On television, he was also never been. The press we were told that there were ten wounded, and four deaths. Names we had not moved out. It would be noticed if the police were called only a name and no further.

**~*~ Mileys POV ~*~**

Wyatt let go of me and introduced me to his family. I was scared, because everyone in this room seemed to be staring at me. I felt like an animal in a zoo. Actually, I had to stare at this family like zoo animals. After all, they possessed magical powers.

"Hey Miley.", One of the adults, who seemed to be the oldest of the three women, broke the silence and came to me. "I'm Piper, the mother of Melinda," she showed a roughly 14-year-old girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, "Wyatt and Chris."

"Hi.", I said rather quietly. I took a deep breath. Sweet Niblets Miley, why are you so shy? Come on you can do this!

The others also came on to me now. After 15 minutes I knew all the names of the persons and the position in the family.

The youngest of the three adult sisters, Paige, began to talk to me.

„We'll still have to declare your false identity. You are going to live with me, my husband and my children. This way we can come up with something most easily. It may happen that you have to stay here for little longer."

I swallowed. "Ookay .." and Paige went on:

"From now on, you are my niece. I was adopted and know my real family since I was in my twenties. So you are then, strictly speaking, the daughter of my adoptive brother, who has never existed. Your parents died in a car accident and I'm your only living relatives. We barely know us because I lost touch with my "brother" for years. Okay?"

"Yes. I think I can remember that."

"Good! We didn't want to make any major changes, so we change only your Surname. Your name is Miley Matthews for the rest of the world now. Clearly so far?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Slowly I processed what I just told Paige. I seemed to need some time for my reply, because I felt the whole family staring at me, again. Finally, I opened my eyes, looked at Paige and nodded very carefully.

"Excellent!" I felt Pheobe come up from behind. She took my left wrist and pulled me to the stairs.

"We need to change your looks magical so nobody can recognize you.", she said as we finally reached the attic of the house.

Phoebe took a fairly thick book and began to turn the pages. A little later, she seemed to have found something. She cut some herbs and threw them into a small bowl. Then she gave me a little piece of paper.

"Write your new name on it! Then you have to imagine yourself with different hair and eye color. The change will be visible for everyone expect the People who know that you're You."

I nodded and did what she had asked me to do. I imagined myself with shorter, black hair with bangs and green hair tips, and green eyes. Slowly, I nodded to Phoebe, who took the paper immediately.

„_I call upon acient powers, to mask her now and in the future hours. Hide her well and barely, but not from those, we call person in the know."_

She threw the paper into the tray and suddenly there was a small explosion inside and steam rising.

"Look in the mirror! "

I slowly walked to the mirror and looked into it. My reflection exactly looked like I had imagined myself. Prior to amaze my jaw dropped.

Phoebe had to laugh: "You can shut your mouth again. You and my family can see your camouflage only in the mirror. Anyone else will think you look like the Person in the mirror. Even in photographs you'll look like this. This reminds me that we make a picture for your false ID card and send it to Darryl."

**~*~ Lilly's POV ~*~**

Shocked. Rigidly like a hydrochloric acid I stood there. Unable to think, move or react. Did I understand Mr. Stewart correctly? Or was this only a stupid joke? I had the feeling that I was stuck in a nightmare somehow and I hoped to wake up as soon as possible. I felt Oliver put his arms around me. Then it happened. I awaked from my shock rigidity and dug my face in his shoulder. I realized that this is real. My best friend was death. She would never sit in this room again and she would never laugh with me again or argue with her brother. Finally I burst out crying.

I could not seize it yet. My best friend had left me. How should I live without Miley? We were the best friends since they moved here from Tennessee. I could not imagine a life without her and I began to sob louder.

After some minutes I finally lifted my head from Oliver's shoulder, wiped me the tears from the eyes and tried to calm down. Then I looked at my boyfriend. He also had tears streaming down his cheeks. Affectionately I wiped them away with my thumb and gave him a kiss.

I turned around and looked at Mr. Stewart and Jackson.

„Ttttthaank You. I'm glad you told us personally and we..we.. didn't had to find out at school or through the media.", I told them.

„You two are… were Miley's best friends. You deserve getting the news from us. And Miley would have wanted it this way.", Jackson answered and hugged us briefly.

I nodded. Then I took Oliver's hand and we went home. Not to school, where we should have been already…

**~*~ Robby Ray's POV ~*~**

I breathed deeply after Lilly and Oliver were gone. The first obstacles were overcome. The rest of the family had been informed last night and the school also know.

Only one more thing had to be done. The public had to be informed. After all, Miley as Hannah Montana had several million CD's sold and we originally planned a summer tour, which was sold out.

I trembled at the thought that I had to make thousands of fans unhappy now. But who could have guessed that Miley suddenly would die so early?

I still was wondering what Miley had done in this cab. After all, she had told me that she would go jogging on the beach.

I still had the feeling she would come through the front door any moment and argue with Jackson. These arguments always annoyed me, but somehow I missed them. But I knew that I would never get to listen to them again.

I slowly walked to the phone. I had to cancel the tour and to release a statement. When the public would know the truth, her death would become even more real. And I still don't want to admit to myself that I would never see my daughter laugh again.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. It was time to tell the world…

**Reviews?**

**Come on! I know you want to click the button! =D**


End file.
